


授权翻译/62 Hours

by FMS318



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Impregnation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sticky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: 威震天想要个孩子。有谁能比他那美丽而致命的副官更适合为他怀孕呢？Megatron needs an heir. Who better to carry it than his brilliant and deadly second in command?





	授权翻译/62 Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star (docfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docfics/gifts).
  * A translation of [62 Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672630) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



> For Star (docfics).  
> (See the end of the work for other works inspired by this one.)

62 Hours  
预警：有车有车有车！ 马拉松SEX 怀火种 

这篇的威总有点流氓 红红照样傲娇 可爱到流泪 

"这样没用的...." 红蜘蛛嘟囔着。

威震天斜靠在充电床上看了他一眼，双腿交叉着，手臂枕在头雕下边。 "噢?"

红蜘蛛搔首弄姿地在威震天的私人舆洗间（注1）旁边磨蹭着，肩膀上挂着块清洗布 。"你那方面可不大行了。"

啊。拿他年龄开玩笑，显而易见。真是破坏当下气氛的绝佳方式。威震天拉下脸来，希望红蜘蛛能赶快洗完，这样他就能证明他是错了。

"你之前可从没质疑过我的男子气概。”他提醒道,谨慎地警告他。红蜘蛛的挑衅让他下腹一紧, 在他腿间燃起热切的火焰。 

他已经在面板下硬了,但这会儿还不太明显。为了遵照医嘱，他已经有阵子没放纵过了。

红蜘蛛明明知道这个的。这样不停挑战他逐渐磨灭的耐心就是在玩火。

"这又不一样。" 红蜘蛛继续说，把那块布从肩膀上拿下来轻佻地晃来晃去，最后丢进盥洗室。"要让TF怀上小火种。就算其中一方处于最佳状态，比如我。你的话可能就精力不济喽。"

"那就走着瞧吧, 怎么样。" 威震天虎视眈眈地盯着他，直到那抹狡黠的笑容消失在走廊。

精力不济。他倒要让红蜘蛛看看他是怎么个精力不济法。

他这么想着，对接面板急切地响应起来。他听着隔壁房间传来的水声解放了自己的勃起，决定一边照顾照顾自己的输出管，一边等红蜘蛛洗去机体上的海水和细沙。 

威震天的管子从被忽略的面板里硬得发痛，他心不在焉地撸了几把。他的繁殖液储备箱满满当当，足够灌满好几个红蜘蛛的繁殖仓。短暂的禁欲更能增加他的机会。若是真的想要孩子，他就必须立马行动，谁知道红蜘蛛什么时候会本性毕露 -喜欢上什么东西然后变心。

若是他无法将自己的基因与红蜘蛛的速度, 智慧, 以及-他从不承认的- 美丽结合起来，那么单纯的繁殖根本就没有意义。

"自己一个人就玩起来了, 我可看见喽?"

威震天睁开光学镜。红蜘蛛回到了房间，刚洗完澡还在湿漉漉地往下滴水。他饥渴地盯着威震天的输出管看，伸出舌头舔湿嘴唇。威震天本可以把自己推进那双饱满的嘴唇, 感受红蜘蛛喉咙的紧致。

但遗憾的是这次没有。下次再说。等到红蜘蛛为他怀孕再说。

红蜘蛛向充电床走来，平日没有机会看见的大腿根部闪着水光。威震天看着他褪去殷红的装甲，露出粉嫩丰满的裸机。

"我不是唯一一个偷跑的吧, 我想，" 他尖锐地指出，想到红蜘蛛就在隔壁房间准备好了自己，他的输出管为此搏动。

红蜘蛛不屑地哼了一声，无视距离直接跳到充电床上。他的重量让整张床哀鸣着靠着墙呻吟。威震天只想知道在精疲力尽的高潮后，他是不是还能这么活蹦乱跳的。

他坐起身来,红蜘蛛转过身去背对着他, 翅膀展开呈现漂亮的扇形。

红蜘蛛骑坐在他身上的时候, 威震天握上自己的管子，越过红蜘蛛的肩部通风口（注2）看他来回地扭着屁股,那根输出管抵在他热热的对接面板上摩擦，原本一尘不染的装甲上留下点点前液的痕迹。

洗过澡的红蜘蛛比先前还要湿。当他用接口向后磨蹭着威震天的管子，威震天都能感受到那个接口已经湿得开始滴水。

"喜欢这样吗?" 红蜘蛛问他, 羞怯地抖抖翅膀。

威震天很高兴红蜘蛛能自己先折腾个精疲力尽,他一手垫在脑后满足地让他骑着。

"怎么样都随便吧。"他耸耸肩,装作毫不在意。

这只是让红蜘蛛更想打动他。他看着他的输出管湿漉漉地从叶片之间滑过去。

红蜘蛛扭着腰坐下去, 让威震天滑进他的入口，又扭动着让他插得更深。威震天看着他的输出管被那片紧致的温热吞进去，欣赏着红蜘蛛漂亮的屁股起起伏伏，洁白的大腿因快感而颤抖。他能够听见输出管插入湿滑的叶片时，接口发出的那种柔软的抽吸声。

他一手放在红蜘蛛腰上, 鼓励地爱抚他。"不要停。你知道我喜欢你快点。"

红蜘蛛从牙缝里骂了一声,但还是乖乖地听话，翅膀随着起伏摇晃颤动着。他的尾部开始在威震天黑色的面板上滴下红色的繁殖液，但威震天毫不在乎。他的大手滑下去，抓了满满一手美好的机体。

他抬高胯部，让红蜘蛛不停起伏着，自己也不断顶入，一次一次插得更深。红蜘蛛哽咽着，颤抖着，随后夹紧了他不停抽搐着。

威震天感觉他的盆骨处湿得一塌糊涂。"你过载了。"

红蜘蛛飞快地转过头看他，脸颊红红的。 "这都怪你!"

你说什么就是什么吧。威震天翻了翻光学镜。他再次直起身来伸出胳膊，善变的小白痴想要推开他，但还是被他拥入怀中。

"过来," 他低声说道，吻着他的后颈。他的双手游移到红蜘蛛的胸前座舱，爱抚着他的涡轮（注3）。他插在他里面晃动臀部，刺激那个抽动着的接口。

红蜘蛛敏感又饥渴地扭来扭去。"你会让我..."

他声音小了下去, 脸变得更红。

威震天仅仅赞许地哼了一声, 轻轻把红蜘蛛从大腿上推举起来，抽出自己的输出管。红蜘蛛的大腿现在被润滑液弄得一团糟。那些液体在他白色的机体上闪闪发亮，微咸的气味在威震天闻来浓郁得叫人陶醉。 

或许下次他可以埋进他的双腿好好品尝。

他把红蜘蛛仰面推倒在床上，侵入他两腿之间重新插入。威震天开始操他，狠狠地操，让红蜘蛛头雕向后抵在床上，叹息着，仿佛世界上再没有更为美好的事情了，他随着每一次插入呻吟着，带着那过去三周被迫禁欲的沮丧。

"普神啊, 威震天，" 红蜘蛛低声呻吟着，半是褒扬，半是埋怨，手指抓上威震天宽阔的胸膛寻求安抚，身下用力的抽插带得床不停撞击墙壁，响亮的碰撞声回荡着。

一下特别用力的进入插得红蜘蛛抬起双腿锁紧他的腰，他张大嘴，光学镜向上翻去，语无伦次地呻吟着。

威震天终于冲破了临界，输出管和五脏六腑在愉悦中绷紧，终于双双达到高潮。他低吼着最后插了一下，伴着延长密集的脉冲射得干干净净。红蜘蛛浑身颤抖着, 在极乐中大口喘息。威震天重重地插着他,去到他的身体深处。

那漫长的等待实在是值了。他俯下身子，打开风扇散去多余的热量, 然后检查了红蜘蛛的油箱。还有好些空间。

红蜘蛛被他盯得咯咯笑起来，他放软身子，双腿松开威震天的腰身落回床上。

"看吧," 他坐起身来，" 我都说了你不行-"

威震天把他又按了回去，一只大手按在他的腹部。他无视了对接机制警告，发出一道指令让输出管硬起来。管子为此发疼, 好在轻轻的振动又平缓了痛感。红蜘蛛惊得小声叫出来，接口夹紧了他。

"我跟你还没完。" 威震天低沉地说道，咬住他的脖颈再次开始。

红蜘蛛的接口又变湿了, 传感器变得极度敏感。他弓起身子和威震天交缠着，喘息着, 两腿打开到一个淫荡的角度。他更为大声地呻吟出声，挠着威震天的背。

威震天跪坐着,把红蜘蛛臀部放在自己的大腿上，拉开两腿环住自己的腰。他下腹一顶插入红蜘蛛，用力地浅插着。红蜘蛛像个激动难耐的服务机一般呜咽呻吟着，看起来传感节点被顶得爽翻了。

红蜘蛛抽噎着又过载了一次，光学镜都下线了，小脸纠结在一起。 "威震天..."

威震天温柔地要他噤声，继续寻求自己的高潮，他向前顶去好看清楚自己是如何深深地进入红蜘蛛被操得松软的接口，那儿湿漉漉地流着液体，因为情动微微泛红。他感觉就要到了，于是放慢速度，为了延长这种快感，也为了看红蜘蛛那英俊的、无助的脸上变换的表情。

"小美人," 他告诉红蜘蛛，感觉彼此的对接部件就要一起熔化。"你会给我生个漂亮的孩子。"

"嗯啊," 红蜘蛛呻吟着，仍然因为前一次深入火种的过载颤抖着。

威震天又快又狠地操进去, 一脸坏笑听着红蜘蛛的惊叫。那么柔软，那么温暖，他根本不想再抽出去了。他射了,过载的同时仍然不停抽插着，在红蜘蛛的内部深处大量射入。 

看见红蜘蛛顺从地含进他全部的东西，他满足地低吟着，疲倦又好奇地伸手抚过红蜘蛛的座舱，按上他腹部的装甲。

他一定已经觉得胀了。 Seeker的机体结构比较紧凑-他们的油箱和繁殖仓都相对较小。他做得非常好。

"我不行了," 红蜘蛛闭着光学镜喃喃地说道。"我要休息..."

威震天吻吻他灼热的小红脸, 宠溺地爱抚着他肩部的通风口。"你感觉还好吗?"

"恶心," 红蜘蛛嘟哝道, 厌恶地躲开另一个吻。

"你真美," 他告诉他，死皮赖脸地继续亲。他还深深插在红蜘蛛里面，这样动着肯定会不舒服的。

红蜘蛛夹紧了内壁，呻吟一声扭着腰想要逃离。 "从我里面拔出来..."

威震天百依百顺, 一边轻声道歉一边小心地抽出。红蜘蛛的光学镜暗下来，昏昏欲睡。

"睡一会吧," 他哄道，抓过一个枕头。"该睡会了。"

"我不困," 红蜘蛛嘟哝着,但转过身去把光镜下线了。"我只是... 休息..."

威震天两眼光光地等着。他柔软地叹了一声作为那个句子的结尾。睡着的红蜘蛛表情疲倦却又满足，连这样四仰八叉的样子都是如此完美。

不管怎么说，他们还有好几天的时间。他可以牺牲这一小会让红蜘蛛先休息。几个小时之后，他就会叫醒他，向他索求更多。

 

大概五十个小时过去之后，红蜘蛛开始别扭地觉得...很沉。他的机体固定装甲并没能发挥多少用处，繁育仓在威震天持续的努力之下不停地慢慢撑大。

常识让他赶快踢飞那个精虫上脑的混蛋，告诉他普神在上这已经够了。他是个科学家,他清楚怀火种的条件。刚刚那些事情明显绰绰有余了。

然而-

他还是呻吟起来，因为一条舌头舔上他胸前的涡轮，在扇叶之间留下液体，嘴唇吮吸着中心的凸起（注4）。他的接口因为刚刚粗鲁的对接隐隐发痛，床单掉在离机体很远的地方，威震天用硬邦邦的输出管和不老实的大手弄醒他时，顺手把它甩飞到了一边。 

那其中一只大手现在就放在他的腹部，手指占有地张开，好像想要触摸到下面的繁育仓，那里很快就会有个小生命了。 

红蜘蛛知道会的。他也有理智，如果身体没有如此强烈地催促着继续，以他的判断，他根本就无法承受这么累人的性爱，更别提把威震天所给他的东西尽数吞下。

"再来一次," 威震天低沉沙哑的声音传入他的接收器，输出管仍然硬硬地抵在他的大腿上。他听上去无比饥渴，好像他过去两天没有一次一次地不停要他。"最后一次..."

红蜘蛛找到威震天的屁股捏了一把，双腿稍微分得更开。 

他被报以一吻,恰恰落在唇上。潮湿慵懒的舌吻叫他意乱情迷, 威震天已经急着抬起他的腿驾到肩膀上，把他折成两半。

红蜘蛛感到输出管的顶端抵在自己的接口上，接着毫无阻碍地滑入。他现在已经能够天衣无缝地含住威震天, 内壁甚至都没有办法再收紧。

威震天终于开始觉得疲倦，慢慢地要着他。红蜘蛛颤抖着迎来了虚弱的过载，精疲力尽，除了软软的呻吟发不出别的声音。

威震天在他里面射了。红蜘蛛又一次把液体输送到自己的繁育仓里，滑溜溜的，感到自己以一种最美味的方式被吃干抹净。有一部分液体随着威震天的抽出流到他的入口周围，从对接面板流下来把床弄得更加一塌糊涂。

他不知道为什么威震天还有繁殖液射给他，但他的繁育程序还是为此在处理器内部欢欣雀跃。他给小火种选择了一个好父亲, 他孔武有力，他们未来的孩子定将因此受益匪浅。

威震天那个又大又蠢的铁桶头搁在他肩上。"你看上去太美了，红蜘蛛。"

浑身瘫软, 四肢摊开, 浑身内外都涂满了讨厌的繁殖液，红蜘蛛觉得他这是情人眼里出西施。

但他还是伸手环抱住威震天，为他的赞美快乐地叹息。他的腿快要失去知觉了，但这一切无论如何都是值得的。

 

这从头到尾一共花去六十二个小时。

红蜘蛛这次进入了深层充电，不再时睡时醒，不再为欲求不满栖栖不安。他侧向一边蜷成一团，手脚缩在一块儿，把他怀着的新生命和整个世界隔离开来。

威震天不得不强行阻止自己伸手碰他。他累坏了，理所当然，但是他克制不住地想要看看他，把他翻过来，用手抚过他的机体。

他的冲动是出于保护，也很自然，但他知道他要是真那么做，红蜘蛛肯定会嘶嘶叫着用爪子挠他。

这也是正常反应。让红蜘蛛做母体是个正确的选择。

他要负起责任, 他现在要做的就是耐心等待并提供所需。史前赛博坦流传下来的神秘传统是构木为巢、存储燃料，保护他未来的子嗣免受潜在的凶险。可是今时今日，他只需要多找几个枕头，小酌一块能量等待红蜘蛛的醒来。

愉快的母体才能孕育出愉快的小火种。

红蜘蛛躺在他的床上，突然抽搐了一下。

威震天就在他身边, 立马起身来看他。

然后这把红蜘蛛也给吵醒了。

"Ugh!" 红蜘蛛挥着手想把他赶走。"别离我脸那么近! 干嘛靠过来?"

"我要看看你怎么样。" 威震天皱着眉辩解。"你好像不太舒服。"

红蜘蛛咕哝着坐起身来, "我太不舒服了。我重得像只小飞船一样。还有啊-" 他指指那堆...脏东西。"称职的好爸爸早就主动清理干净了-"

"应该贤惠的妈妈来收拾才对。" 威震天如此回敬道，但还是从子空间里拿出了清洁布。床上清洁制度要变革了, 本来是应该清洁机来擦的，不过看在红蜘蛛的份上他就自己来吧。

"伸过来。" 他伸手去擦他纤长白皙的腿。

红蜘蛛挪开让他碰不到, "不要, 你扶我去清洗台自己洗。"

威震天奉命唯谨, 站在床边绅士地伸出手帮他站起来。红蜘蛛刚把腿伸出床边就摔了，差点没把脸给摔平。

"这都是- 你干的好事!" 红蜘蛛脸颊红红地咬牙切齿，又羞又窘。威震天威威一笑把他揽入怀中，再次扶正。 可他的膝盖还是软下去，威震天只好拉过他的手臂搭在自己宽阔的肩膀上。

"我想这象征了一次愉快的对接，"威震天好声好气地说, 扶着他走到盥洗室, "走不了路吗?"

"这象征着你的粗心大意。" 红蜘蛛气呼呼地说, 威震天扶他走到花洒下面让他伸手打开开关。 "你让我一直在你那破床上呆了两天半，一次都不让我下床-"

威震天哄着他闭嘴，用清洗布擦去红蜘蛛机体上那些可疑的污迹。清洗剂暖暖地淋下来，令人精神焕发，威震天感到红蜘蛛的那些个小别扭也被淋浴冲刷殆尽。

他找到机会，在红蜘蛛头雕上吻了一下。

"蠢材（注5）。" 红蜘蛛咕哝着。

"嗯,"威震天答道， 把他转过来，往他座舱上面又挤了一滴清洗液，在淋浴冲去之前，深深地闻嗅着红蜘蛛自身的味道。

"你最好别整个繁育期都这个死样子。" 红蜘蛛小声说着，却没有推开他。

威震天又哼了一声。他才不保证呢。

 

注解部分  
注1：盥洗间，原文是wash rack即洗涤架，飞机的清洗台一类，本文中根据上下文理解为盥洗间。  
注2：原文shoulder vent,应该就是小红肩上竖起来的那两块，话说我原先真不知道这个是通风口...  
注3：涡轮，在汽车或飞机的引擎中的风扇。不少版本的玩具红胸前的方块里就是两个涡轮。所以这样就大概是袭胸啦。  
注4：中心的凸起：胸的中间，应该相当于人类的那里吧...  
注5：蠢材：原文sap,汁液、树汁的意思，好不容易查到俚语里大概是骂人的。

**Author's Note:**

> 受这篇文激发而写的 还有一篇 lastSaskatchewanPirate 太太的Unintended Consequences,感兴趣的可以去读一读： https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750147


End file.
